bowlingspokemonsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Survivor: New Moon Island
Pokemon Survivor: New Moon Island is the second season of Pokemon Survivor, began January 2, 2013 and ended February 5, 2013. This season featured 18 castaways and The Nightmare twist. Twist The Nightmare - Be careful who you vote out! The person voted out will have a huge power. They will choose 3 people from each tribe to switch tribes! However, this is only the first part.... At the merge, the Pokemon voted out will determine teams for the individual immunity challenges! Even though everyone will go to tribal council and vote someone out, whole teams will win immunity. At the final 5, Darkrai left New Moon Island which meant the twist was over and Cresselia has returned. Season Summary 18 Pokemon were left of on New Moon Island in the region of Sinnoh. They were divided onto two tribes, Panaginip and Bangungot. After being divided, they were told of the huge twist this season: The Nightmare. After every elimination, the Pokemon voted out would select three members from each tribe to switch tribes. This twist was shocking and caused many changes in alliances. Bangungot was the first tribe to lose a challenge and went to tribal council. A crazy tribal council caused Feraligatr to be the first Pokemon sent home, but with the Nightmare, he switched three Pokemon from each tribe, causing rifts in alliances, such as Sharpedo's alliance in Bangungot. Many pacts were formed between players like Sharpedo, Pachirisu, Cubone, Azurill, etc. Togepi, Absol, Charmander, and Munchlax were the next Pokemon to fall. Bangungot was considered a cursed tribe, as it had only won 1 challenge and Eevee was also seen as unlucky, being on all losing tribes. Bangungot won the final tribal immunity challenge. Those on Panaginip consisted of 5 original Panas and 3 original Bangs. It looked like the tribes were sticking together, but Shinx decided to flip on Pana. But, Rhydon decided to throw its vote away and voted Shinx, leading to the blindside of big threat Azurill. Bangungot was shocked at Azurill's elimination and Rhydon threatened to quit, but it was revealed that the merge had happened and the original tribes merged 6-6. The Nightmare wasn't over, though, as for the immunity challenges, the eliminated players would put the remaining castaways on teams. Unlike the pre-merge, everyone would head to tribal council. Despite the Nightmare, the original tribes wanted to stick together and the vote was split between controversial Rhydon and seemingly non-threatening Snover. But if another tied occured, only Flareon, Cubone, Shinx, and Remoraid would pull rocks. Bangungot convinced Flareon to switch its vote and Snover was blindsided, and Bangungot finally was the majority. This move proved fatal to Flareon, as Sharpedo and other Bangungot members blindsided it next tribal council. Sharpedo felt like he was pulling everyones strings, but when Flareon divided the teams into the original tribes (exception with Remoraid), an original Bangungot would be going home. Politoed had heard that Sharpedo wanted him gone, so he and Remoraid voted with Panaginip to eliminate Sharpedo, in arguably the biggest blindside this season. With Shinx eliminated next tribal, Pana was still in the minority, 5-3. Cubone didn't feel safe in the game, however, and decided to flip to Pana, making the votes tie 4-4 between Remoraid and under-the-rader player Skitty. In the re-vote, Eevee betrayed Remoraid in order to gain Blastoise' trust, who had won all immunites and held TWO idols. Like Flareon, this was a fatal move to Eevee as it was blindsided next tribal council. The tribes went into the final 6, 3-3, but Blastoise knew if he ever lost immunity, he would be going home. It happened, so Blastoise used its idol, blindsiding Politoed. Skitty was eliminated next and it was the final four. In a challenge tie-breaker, Cubone won the final challenge and without the use of idols, Blastoise believed it was out. But when Rhydon forced a tie between Pachirisu and Blastoise, Blastoise defeated Pachirisu in the tie-breaker and reached the final 3. Rhydon was criticized for not being very active pre-merge and suddenly playing when the merge came, Cubone was considered to have floated through the game, and most of the jury felt that if it wasn't for the idol and Rhydon, Blastoise would'nt have made it to the end. But in the end, Blastoise defeated Cubone and Rhydon in a 5-2-1 vote. Contestants *Blastoise played a HII on itself, 4 votes cast against it do not count. *Pachirisu played a HII on itself, 1 vote cast against it does not count. The Game Voting History Trivia * This was the first season to have teams that competed in challenges at the merge due to the Nightmare twist. * This was the first season to have a tiebreaker at the final four, followed by Hoenn Safari and Steam Cave. ** In all seasons, the contestant that won the tie breaker then proceeded to win the game. * This season has the most tribe swaps. * This is the second season in a row to have a Water type winner (Starmie was Co-Sole Survivor of Viridian Forest) ** This would continue on for a third season when Lapras won Hoenn Safari next season. ** Blastoise is the only pure Water type winner. * This season has the most immunity wins by a contestant, Blastoise, when he won 7 individual immunities. ** Also, he had the most consectutive immunities with 6. * This is the second season in a row to have a juror not vote at final tribal council. * This is the first season not to have a tie at final tribal council. Category:Seasons